Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-37028137-20180927032036/@comment-27950421-20180927132608
1) a Monster Girls standards and a human womans standards are completely different (at least the ones in the MGE universe...). These girls don't really care about the appearances or statuts their men (for the most part.) They prioritize a mans personality, the amount of spirit energy he has, and his innate fetishes over such things. Basically a mamono can sense whether or a not guy would find her a turn off. So if say, a guy is repulsed by tentacles, a kraken would leave him alone. Between two guys with compatible fetishes, a mamono (another word for monster girl) will generally go after the one with the greater amount of spirit energy or the one who she likes better as a person. Of course some mamono like the Lizardman or Unicorn have special requirements to marrying them. Hell for some mamono a disability may actually be an advantage in earning them. I could see a kikimora or holstaur choosing a disabled man so that she could make sure that he is loved and taken care of. 2) That's never really been defined. In most iterations of MGE where a person from another world is dumped off in the MGE world everybody speaks the same language. How or why isn't explained it's just done for plot convenience. 3) Generally this is a swords and sorcery setting. Technological advancements don't go that far above the trebuchet. Occasionally some steam punk is thrown in and the Gremlin and Automoton breaks this, however it is assumed that this advanced technology is from an age long forgotten and is powered by magic. Anything above your typical fantasu setting is exceedingly rare. However it is common for stuff to be done in an alternate contemporary setting if you want modern technology. Usually this is a deal where monster girls have crossed over to our world from another universe or they've just always been here. 4) That's never been defined, make it up as you go along. 5) It varies by species dragons and demons have extreme longevity, goblins and giant mice live about as long as a human does. Exact numbers have never been defined. Mamono have numerous ways to extend their husbands youth and lifespan. Most notably being mermaids blood which restores youth and increases longevity, apparently mermaids and their relatives hold blood drives or something to sell it. It is also commonly assumed that becoming an Incubus or holding significant magical power also extends ones life. Exact numbers have never been put out on any of this so you make it up as you go. 6) Yes. There are also pocket universes the size of countries or continents called spirit realms as well. They're usually creates by lower god tier beings as a personal playground. Most notable is Wonderland. Some of the stronger mamono can also make room or building sized spirit realms as well. 7) It's not really lifeforce persay. Being drained of it by a mamono won't kill you. It's exact purpose has never been defined but ut is commonly assumed to fuel for magic. The more spirit/demon energy a person has, the more magic they can do. What we do know for sure is that mamono feed on spirit energy and convert it to demonic energy to grow stronger. When mamono do this they inject demonic energy into their partner, marking their partner as her mate and causing them to grow stronger as well. Human men produce spirit energy very quickly where as human women do not. This means that women can be overwhelmed and monsterized, turning them into a mamono, where as when a man becomes an incubus he is simply a corrupted human. This also means that when turning into an incubus, men don't change much or gain any special power beyond adapting to his wifes home environment if she lives in what a human would consider to be harsh or impossible conditions to live in. (A mermaids husband can breath underwater for instance.) 8) The DL has yet to actually win. It is assumes that she will and her victory is inevitable but that's centuries to millenia away. Of course you can have her lose if that's what you'd like.